Not only for today
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Nami isn't looking forward to Valentine's Day. Despite that she finally realized her feelings for a certain swordsman, she is sure that he doesn't return her feelings. Maybe she isn't quite right about that. Zoro/Nami


A/N: I hope you like it :)

* * *

Nami was more than surprised when Robin suggested to her that the two of them should make chocolate for everyone for Valentine's Day tomorrow. At first the navigator was hesitant because the mysterious smile Robin gave her made her suspicious, but in the end she agreed. Sanji was easily enough talked into letting them use the kitchen, so the two women got to work.

"Aren't you making special chocolate for someone?" Robin asked after a while of silent working.

"Of course not." The navigator denied loudly and more to herself added in a soft whisper. "It's not like he would accept it."

Despite that these words were spoken so quietly Robin heard them. She suspected for a while now that her friend held feelings for their swordsman. It wasn't very obvious to anyone on the ship, but Robin was always very observant so it was easy for her to see the signs and after they all reunited it was even more clear to her that Nami was falling for Zoro. At first it was very subtle, but since Robin had seen the navigator sit so close to Zoro and leaning on him during their last victory celebration there was no denying it. Sure, if she would ask Nami about it she would say that it was the alcohol, but that was only one example of how close the two were really getting. Maybe Valentine's Day was the right time for Nami to finally take a chance and Robin would tell her exactly that.

"Our swordsman might not like chocolate, but maybe he would appreciate getting it from you none the less. It's the symbolism that counts not the item itself."

For a moment Nami could only blink in surprise at Robin, but then she looked away. Never had Nami made any indication about loving someone and most of the time she bickered with the swordsman, but of course her friend had figured out that it was Zoro. Considering that Robin had her eyes and ears everywhere, quite literally, it wasn't all that surprising that she already found out about her feelings.

When Nami first realized her feelings she had tried her best to suppress them the best she could, but during the crew's two years apart she had missed him the most and when she had free time at Weatheria he was always on her mind. As if that wasn't enough, as soon as she saw him again her heart started racing and she had embraced him without a second thought, only to hit him over the head the next second to cover up her mistake.

Since that moment she found herself searching his closeness, if it was while they bickered or when they were both drinking during victory celebrations. However that she aware of her feelings for him didn't change the fact that he didn't love her. No matter how much she wished things were different, she was sure that a man like Zoro wouldn't bother with love and relationships. He trained hard every day to be the world's greatest swordsman and he was set on his goal.

Sighing Nami decided to let Robin in on her thoughts. She was her best friend here and Nami was sure that the archaeologist wouldn't tell anyone about this.

"I'm not willing to put my heart on the line just like that. He never gave me any sign that he sees more than an annoying friend and crew mate in me and it's not like he knows what love outside of family and friendship means." She shock her head sadly. This was as far as she was willing to share her thoughts on the matter. It was useless to hope for something that would never happen and talking about it hurt even more. "Let it go Robin. We should focus on the chocolate before it burns."

The archaeologist wanted to say more, but it was obvious that Nami was done with the conversation. Robin knew that what Nami had told her was already more than she had ever shared with anyone involving her love for the swordsman, so she didn't want to push her too far. Maybe she should just let these two figure things out on their own. Despite that they were stubborn, Robin could feel that something was about to change and maybe even without her intervening her friends would take a chance at love.

The next day was Valentine's Day, which was a huge occasion, at least for Sanji who swirled around the two women of the ship as soon as he saw them during breakfast. The rest of the crew didn't care that much about this day and Nami found herself glad for that. However she had cheered too soon because Sanji told them all about a celebration that was held in town and seeing that there would be a huge buffet Luffy announced that they would all go, captain's orders.

That was the reason Nami found herself sitting at a makeshift bar in the town square surrounded by happy couples. Sighing she took a big gulp of the sake in front of her. This was the last place she wanted to be right now. Seeing all those people be so in love was hurting her with every moment that passed. It had to be great to be in love and have someone love you back equally.

Maybe she shouldn't care about something like this, she was after all a pirate and those should care about treasure, sake and adventures. Not that she didn't love money, sake and on occasions adventures when they involved treasure, but she was a woman as well and as such she wanted to have a special someone. That she was indeed in love only made it harder because the person she loved was Zoro, who would never return her feelings. Was there anything worse than sitting at a bar on Valentine's Day alone and sure that your love was unrequited?

"Oi woman move over. I want some sake too."

Apparently her life was just making a joke at her expense. There was something worse. Not only was she sitting at a bar on Valentine's Day alone and sure that her love was unrequited, but the one she loved would join her, unaware that his presence was hurting her even more.

"What are you doing here? Couldn't find anyone to spend the day with?" Nami provoked him, anything to get him to leave. However he didn't seem to get the hint and sat down next to her.

"I'm not that stupid love cook." He snorted in the direction where Sanji was dancing with two women. "This day is stupid anyway."

"Because it's about love?" Nami asked already getting angry. Of course he would find this stupid, but did he have to say it and make her feel even worse. "Because surely love is stupid and only a distraction, right?"

"I didn't say that woman. It's just that whole stupid thing surrounding it. If you feel that way about someone, you could show them that every day and not only for one stupid celebration."

His answer surprised her and she couldn't keep her heart from beating faster. Was there a chance that Zoro was willing to love someone more than a friend? Hope rose in her and no matter how hard she tried it, she couldn't suppress it. His words made her see a chance for her happy ending and despite that she knew that her next move could end in heartbreak she spoke up.

"So what would you consider love?"

"It's not like I think about those things, but I guess it's when you protect them and share your sake with them." Zoro mused with a thoughtful expression.

That was exactly what he did with her. He was always the one who protected her, no matter if they were on opposite ends of the ship or right next to each other. Despite that his sense of direction was the worst she had ever encountered he always found her when she was in danger. Then they were the two of the crew who could hold their liquor the best and ended up drinking together. If he really considered those two things what love was about for him, then there could be a chance that he did love her. With that in mind she chose to risk it all.

Before she could rethink her next move she leaned forward and closed the gap between them. When their lips touched she felt her heart warm. This was what she had wanted for a while now and she couldn't be happier. However her moment of bliss was short-lived when he didn't kiss her back. This was the rejection she had feared and she was about to pull back and just run away when she felt arms wind around her waist and his lips finally starting to move against hers.

When they pulled away they eyes met.

"Not only for today." He stated, a serious expression on his face.

Obviously he was questioning her motives. Surely he still thought that this day was stupid and wasn't willing to be just her Valentine for this occasion. Little did he know that Nami was more than fine with their kiss meaning more. The navigator wanted a relationship with him and she would tell him exactly that.

"Of course not. This day is stupid anyway." She smiled brightly at him and with a smirk of his own their lips met in another kiss.

So maybe she hadn't told him exactly her feelings and he didn't tell her either, but if the passion behind their kiss and the love both of them were feeling during it was any indication, it was safe to say that they would be happy.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day :)


End file.
